The Evolution Of The Fanfic Buddy
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: AU: After a series of unfortunate events, Benny decides to take the journey of Fanfiction for his favorite fandom. Little does he know he's about to make a friend, one that will turn into the friendship of the Fanfiction universe. For MBAV fan66, my dearest fanfic buddy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (One shot; Rated T just in case)


**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a special one shot!**

 **This one goes out to my dearest fanfic buddy; the one and only MBAV fan66!**

 **Why you ask? Why make a one shot for my fanfic buddy? Well, for one, she is my fanfic buddy, and two,**

 **IT'S HER BIRTHDAY! YAY! *Balloons and virtual cookies everywhere!***

 **Yup! It is my fanfic buddy's birthday, and to celebrate, I am giving you the gift of an imaginary buffet (you better share :P) and a special one shot, starring both my favorite MBAV character, and yours! Yup! I am talking about the amazing duo: Ethan and Benny!**

 **I have realized that, fanfic buddy, we definitely have an Ethan and Benny dynamic going on here, and we are pals under different screens. So this one goes to you :)**

 **This one shot is an AU about the evolution of Benny and Ethan's friendship, and takes place in their teen years. This will probably be really trippy, considering there is fanfiction within this fanfic. This is also the evolution of the fanfic buddy; a term that we probably invented, fanfic buddy. Lol! And even if we may never see each other, I feel as if we made a fast friendship, which is one of the best friendships out in the fanfiction world, in my opinion. Lol!**

 **So sit back and enjoy; especially you, fanfic buddy!**

 **Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Evolution Of The Fanfic Buddy

By: TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

 _ **Whitechapel**_

Benny came home with a black eye and bruises

He had just got out of a fight with the jocks at his school, and if you ask him, he barely got out alive. He really needed to learn self defense at some point...

"Grandma!" Benny yelled as he closed the door behind him. "I'm home!"

He hoped he could get up to his room before his grandma could see the black eye; if there was one thing he hated, it was when his grandma worried too much about him.

He quickly made his getaway by throwing his bag up and quietly going up the stairs, praying he wouldn't get caught...

Unfortunately - it must be a grownup thing - his grandma had probably sensed something was wrong - probably how hoarse his voice was from screaming in pain - and decided to rush to the door.

"Benjamin?" She asked sternly, tapping her foot impatiently. Benny closed his eyes as he turned around slowly, revealing his black eye and bruised arm. His grandma gasped.

"Oh my," She said, quickly getting some ice. She handed it to the emerald eyed boy as he pressed it against his swollen eye, wincing at the sudden pressure. Evelyn sighed.

"Dear boy, why do you get into these fights?" She asked rather sternly, but worryingly as well. Ice pack against his eye, Benny sighed.

"They..." He didn't want to say it. But his grandma gave him those death glares and he sighed, ducking down a bit.

"They caught me reading a story on Fanfic . net." He said, blushing embarrassingly. Evelyn sighed as she put some ointment on his small cuts and bruises.

"They beat you up for that? Boy, you need to either be the tougher guy and fight them with words, or go to the principal about it." She demanded. Benny groaned.

"It's not as easy as it seems, grandma." He said sadly. Evelyn sighed.

"Okay, then don't trigger their anger or...whatever they have towards you. Maybe you should stop reading fanfiction." She said, not making eye contact with the boy. Benny's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed, growing defensive all of the sudden as he swept his honey brown hair from his eyes.

"It was just a suggestion." Evelyn quickly said. Benny sighed.

"I'm going to be in my room," He said, storming up the stairs. "Alone!" He added feebly, slamming his bedroom door. Evelyn looked at the empty stairs and sighed, shaking her head as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Benny, that is ridiculous." Sarah, Benny's best friend, said with a small groan. It was 9, and Benny had invited Sarah to his house for an emergency friendship meeting.

Benny shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No it's not! I was just reading my regular Barry/Elliott fanfiction, and those jocks called me a faggot and beat me u. That makes no sense whatsoever! Just because I'm reading gay fanfiction, does not make me gay..." Benny protested. Sarah rose an eyebrow, and Benny trailed off, blushing immediately. Benny rolled his eyes as Sarah stared at the movie poster of Barry and Elliott, holding stakes, holy-water-filled water guns, and spellbooks. She sighed.

"Benny, you are basically _asking_ them to beat you up. I got over My Nanny's A Vampire ever since I learned CoolTV isn't making Season 3," Benny shot her a death glare.

"It might come back!" He interrupted. Sarah wove a dismissive hand.

"It might not." She said with a shrug. Benny pouted as Sarah rubbed his back.

"As I was saying, I got over MNAV a long time ago. But you are still so attached to it. Everybody thinks it's a kids show, and by all means, they're right" Benny frowned.

"One, everybody knows you have the Stacey poster in your wardrobe door," Sarah blushed as Benny continued, flopping on his bed.

"And two, I don't care what they think; I would go to Blackchapel and BC high in a heartbeat. And the MNAV universe I live in has Barry and Elliott hopelessly in love. Unless they can go to my pocket dimension like in Dependance Daze, no one can change that." Sarah giggled at her friend's dreaminess.

"I don't rememember CoolTV making Elliot and Barry a couple. I always thought Stacey and Elliot were cute-" Benny gasped and shushed her.

"Shh!" He hushed. "They are obviously in love! And I know a bunch of people who think so" He pointed out. Sarah snapped her fingers as she grabbed Benny's laptop and handed it to him.

"Y'know, if you want to write the love story you dreamed of, why don't you?" She asked. Benny didn't look at her as he stared at his laptop.

"I don't know, Sare," He said, eyes still glued to the black screen. "If I wanted one, I would've made one by now, but I don't know if I would be able to update regularly. Plus, with school and everyhing, I don't want to make a story I can't finish, let alone even get a review." He pointed out. Sarah shrugged.

"Never knos until you try" She replied. Benny frowned as he looked at her with his twinkling emerald eyes.

"You think I should?"

"I _know_ you should."

Benny silently looked at Sarah, who gave him a small smile.

"I have to go," Sarah said, looking at the clock. Benny groaned, but nodded. Sarah stood up and sighed.

"I hope to see your account soon, B." She said cheerily, kissing his heek and walking out.

Benny stood in silence before going onto Fanfic . net and pressing the button he never dared press before.

His mouse hovered over it for a while before he clicked it with a smile.

 _'Create an account'_

* * *

 _ **California**_

Ethan Morgan arrived to Rory's house, his best friend. While walking, his eyes were glued to his phone screen, which was on Fanfic . net.

He had seen a sudden spike of updates on the MNAV Fandom lately, and they all came from one user: DoneWithBeingKind

Ethan always loomed around the site daily, using his username MNAV Fan to leave Guest reviews. He was a pretty famous for his reviews and reviewed often.

And of course, DoneWithBeingKind was update frantically, posting Belliot one shots and updating the Pals Series; a series which Barry and Elliott are best friends with the typical cliche of falling in love.

Somehow, Ethan knew this author might go big on the fandom. He didn't know what it was, but he really wanted to be friends with this person.

So with that, he moved his thumb to the review button, and typed away.

He just submitted the review - which turned out to be the first for the story - and smiled, still looking at the screen when...

"Ahh!" Ethan exclaimed, colliding into a girl with blonde hair. He crashed onto the grass, his phone softly landing beside him. He groaned, rubbing his head as he looked up. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Erica." He said meekly. Erica rolled her eyes, brushing the blonde hair from her eye, and helped the brunette up.

"Watch where you're going, dork." She teased. Ethan stood up, brushed himself off. He grinned.

"Stop being such an Erin." He said, referring to the character in My Nanny's A Vampire. Erica rolled her eyes, wrapping her blonde locks around her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you were reading _more_ MNAV Fanfiction..." She trailed off, quickly grabbing Ethan's phone, and beforehe could stop her, she got it.

"You don't know my password!" He said quickly. Erica tapped the four digits with a smirk.

"MNAV. Why _wouldn't_ your password be MNAV..." She murmured, making Ethan blush as Erica read what flashed on the screen. She scrunched up her nose.

"The Pals Series? I never read that one..." She pondered, as Ethan nodded.

"Me neither. But this guy writes Belliot perfectly..." He trailed off in thought. Erica shrugged.

"Whatever. You can have your writer crush...thing, and I won't judge you. Let's just get to Rory's place. You going to the movie with him?" Ethan nodded, clearly distracted. Erica scoffed.

"C'mon, dork." She teased, making Ethan snap out of the daze he was in.

"Yeah, sorry." He said feebly, not paying attention. Erica gave a dismissive wave.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go; Star Wars waits for no one." She said. Ethan smirked; Erica always tried to escape her dorky side, but always failed.

Erica noticed the amused emotion on Ethan's face and hissed, making Ethan laugh as both teens made their way to their friend's house.

* * *

 _ **Whitechapel**_

Benny ran down the stairs, excitement growing as he talked rapidly on the phone with Sarah. Frankly, Evelyn never saw her grandson so excited before.

"...Yeah! I got my first review! I never thought it would happen, but it did! Eeks!" He squealed excitingly, making Sarah giggle on the other line.

"Who was it?" She asked. Benny grinned.

"Some guest reviewer called MNAV Fan. They said I wrote Belliot perfectly" Benny said dreamily. "I sent them imaginary cookies!" He added, beaming. Sarah laughed.

"Don't get too excited, B; you are gonna get so many reviews, it will be completely normal soon" She promised.

"You really think so?" Benny asked hopefully. Sarah smiled.

"Like I said; I know so." She said with a reassuring smile.

Benny smiled, said his goodbyes and hung up, a smile on his face

* * *

 ** _California_**

Ethan was looking at the last chapter of Pals, quite excited to see how it ends.

Surprisingly, the story took a lot of plot twists Ethan wasn't expecting, and after a lot of stuff that Barry and Elliott went through, he was going to see it all worth it.

When he strolled through the shoutout area, he saw his name. He smiled as he read it.

 _Special thanks to MNAV Fan, who stuck by me the whole way for my first out of many stories on this fandom. You are the best! We can totally be fanfic buddies! OMG YES! I am your fanfic buddy! If you ever need anything, I'm here for you! So thanks, fanfic buddy!_

Ethan's eyes widened; he never quite got so much kindness from someone before. It was really...nice.

And as he finished off the review, he smiled as he typed the words carefully.

 _Of course! We are definitely fanfic buddies. Forever :D_

* * *

And they certainly were. For many weeks, DoneWithBeingKind, aka Benny Weir, would continue to write chapters for the Pals Series, and other stories. Reviews quickened, but Ethan was always reviewing their stories, for every chapter.

When Christmas came around, a big surprise loomed ahead, one Benny or Ethan didn't see coming...

* * *

 _ **California**_

"EEEEEKKKKKSSS!"

Ethan held the shiny, black laptop in his hands, small tears beading in his eyes. Rory and Erica smiled happily as Ethan looked at the laptop in awe, eyes wide with surprise.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Ethan said, speechless. Rory grinned. "How about 'RORY AND ERICA ARE THE BESTEST FRIENDS YOU EVER HAD!', am I right?" He exclaimed. Ethan laughed.

"How'd you know? I never mentioned a laptop...ever." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Please; you weren't _too_ discreet about it." She scoffed. Rory smiled cheerily.

"Plus, we found this when we were helping you clean your room," He said, flicking over a small notebook. Ethan's eyes widened at the book as he grabbes it quickly.

"You read my notebook?" Ethan asked, slightly embarrassed. Erica crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yup." She said, ignoring Ethan's bewildered face. And you actually have good ideas, you know? We bought the laptop primarily because you needed one if you ever published any stories." Ethan smiled.

"He'd be so happy..." Ethan murmured, rubbing the slick black cover, thinking about his fanfic buddy. Rory and Erica must've not heard though, because Rory jumped for joy as he hugged Ethan.

"Merry Christmas, E!" Rory said happily. Erica winked.

"And in fangs, we trust." She added, making Ethan squeal, hugging his friends tightly.

* * *

 ** _Whitechapel_**

It has been a week since Benny heard from MNAV Fan, and he was kinda worried; what if his favorite reviewer stopped?

But it was until Benny saw a new story on the fandom, making his eyes widen when he read the author's name.

 _MNAV fan77_

Benny literally almost hit his head on the ceiling as he jumped on his bed with great happiness; his fanfic buddy got an account, and are writing stories already! This had to be one of the best days Benny has ever had.

He read through the amazing story as he grinned, clicking the review button and typing words as fast as he thought of them.

 _I wake up this morning to find out my favorite fanfic buddy has gotten a Fanfic account?! EEKS!_

* * *

Benny and Ethan's friendship developed so much ever since Ethan had got an account. They even did a collab story! They helped each other through the hard times; if it had anything to do with stories and criticism, or even personal info.

And then the days flew by, to a very special day.

August 22nd.

* * *

 ** _California_**

 _Happy birthday, fanfic buddy! *gives you imaginary cookies and cake*_

Ethan chuckled as he read his fanfic buddy's PM that was sent. It was indeed his special day, and he was ready for a day of fun with his best friends and his family. Of course, he'd prefer a nice day of relaxation and possibly write a chapter for his stories, but hey; anything could happen :)

But before he replied, one more PM popped up. One he never expected to see.

 _I'm the one with the t-shirt of Barry and Elliott. You'll see me; I'm gate four. And if you're still confused, I'm at the airport._

Ethan's eyes widened, and he stared at the screen for seconds. Thoughts raced; why would DoneWithBeingNice be at the airport? Why would hge tell him that...unless...it couldn't...right?

Another PM popped up. Ethan's eyes blurred over the one word.

 _Surprise!_

And he stood up and dashed out the door, throwing a jean jacket on and called Erica and Rory.

"Guys, it's happening." He said with a wide smile. "Pick me up at my house; we're going to the airport"

* * *

Ethan, Rory and Erica wandered into the airport, and Erica took off her pilot glasses with a smile.

"Here we are, Ethan." She breathed in, smiling. Ethan nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening..." He murmured. Rory pointed to Gate 4, which was in view.

"Let's not keep him waiting, no?" He said. Ethan nodded.

"Of course." He said with a grin.

...

"What if I am in the wrong California?" Benny asked Sarah, making her laugh, flipping through her magazine.

"Somehow, I doubt it, B. You just have to relax; he'll definitely come. I mean, you guys are (fanfic buddies); of course he'll come. And plus-"

Benny zoned out as he saw a male, short with ruffly brown hair and a jean jacket, staring at him. Sarah frowned as Benny stared at the boy,

"Benny? You alright?" She asked. Benny's mouth curved into a smile.

"It's him." He whispered. Sarah turned around to see the same boy with a blonde girl and a, rather cute, blonde boy.

The boy walked slowly towards Benny, who flashed his Barry and Elliott MNAV shirt.

Their friends stood to the side as the two boys faced each other, looking at each other in shock, happiness, and every emotion in between.

Benny extended his shaky hand.

"I am Benny Weir; aka DoneWithBeingKind." He said with a goofy smile. Ethan grinned as he took the hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Ethan Morgan; aka MNAV fan77." He said with the same smile, and he grinned when Benny let go.

"Happy birthday, fanfic buddy." He whispered. Tears pricked Ethan's eyes as he couldn't help but cry, hugging the taller boy as if he knew him his whole life.

And with that, Benny and Ethan made the most of their time together for the next week, chatting about MNAV, their futures, and each other. Ethan promised Benny he would visit Whitechapel soon.

* * *

And they made a pact that day; to be fanfic buddies 'till the end.

To this day, they never broke that promise.

And of course, they never will

* * *

 **A/N- *sniffles* Gettin' a bit misty eyed here, fanfic buddy. I love you so damn much *gives you huge bear hug***

 **And that, my friends, is the evolution of the fanfic buddy! Hope you liked it, especially you, fanfic buddy!**

 **All those references and changing names; I had great fun. :)**

 **So happy birthday, MBAV fan66; to many more to come *proposes toast*. Jokes!**

 **Drop a review, and we'll fang out later!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
